Harry Potter and The Veil Of Darkness
by Raine-Taylor
Summary: Harry's Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Secrets start to unvail about the veil and death of siruis and others. R&R, Flame if you need to


**  
DISCLAIMER: **I do not, under any circumstances, own anything to do with Harry Potter. Well, Ok, I have the books, the movies, some other merchandise, but when it comes to legal rights, then boy howdy do I not have anything to do with the enchanting world.****

O.W.L's at night

As the sun started to rise in little whining, lighting up the bronze numbers on all of the Identical square houses with their tip top shape gardens and little white picket fences, every one in Privet drive was divulged into a deep slumber of sleep before having to rise up for the new day.

Or at least, that's what everyone thought. There was one, only one, person awake. He was a scrawny teenager with emerald green eyes and messy black hair that never seemed to go down. This Boy was the only wizard on privet drive his name was Harry Potter.

As Harry lay awake looking up the terminology for Edgrald leaves in 1000 herbs and fungi, he slowly removed his book and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his slightly bloodshot eyes and put a small 'X' on a calendar beside his bed. He looked around the for a while before noticing that their was an owl fluttering out side of his window. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and opened the window to let the minute owl in.

'Settle down!' Harry whispered as the owl hooted and dropped a heavy envelope on top of his head. Harry rubbed his head from where the corner of the envelope had landed and picked up the letter. It was addressed so plainly to him that could be no possibility of a mix up

_'Mr. H Potter  
4 Privet Drive  
The Smallest Bedroom  
Little Whining  
Surry'  
_  
Harry tore open the letter and let 4 heavy pieces of parchment fall out. Harry picked up the first one and unfolded it. It was the basic schoolbook list and other things to buy for his upcoming term at Hogwarts, the Wizarding School that Harry belonged to. Harry tossed it on his nightstand beside his bed and picked up the second.

To Harry's surprise, a red and gold badge fell out on to his lap. At first, Harry had thought that it was a prefect badge, but he knew very well that there was only one male prefect for each house, and Ron, Harry's best friend, was him. Harry flicked open the letter and started to read. By the time he was finished reading, his Jaw was drooped so low, he thought it might scrape against the floor. Harry re-read the letter through again out loud with a giant grin on his face.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

I am most pleased to inform you that I have chosen you to be Gryfindors new Co-Quidditch Captain. Upon a talk with the Headmaster, we decided that Mr. Weasley and yourself would serve well as Hogwarts fist duo captains. Please keep in mind that this year you are needed to find two new beaters along with two new chasers. Congratulations, and good luck on winning the quidditch cup.

Professor. M. McGonnagall  
Deputy Head Mistress'  
  
Harry suddely felt a great feeling of joy and excitement. He, Harry Potter, the new Gryfindor Quidditch captain. He could hardly believe it. Harry suddenly was so exited about this that he almost forgot about the other two letters on his bed. Once he picked up one, all the joy and excitement flooded from his body and was filled with never ending anxiety. It was his Ordinary Wizarding Level test Results.

Harry nervously started to read the note slowly to him self.

_'Mr. H Potter._

_  
Ordinary Wizarding Level Test Results'_

Harry took a deep breath before reading on__

'Astronomy ----------------------------------- Acceptable  
Care of Magical Creatures ------------------- Outstanding  
Charms --------------------------------------- Exceeds Expectations  
Defense Against the Dark Arts -------------- Outstanding  
Divination ------------------------------------ Troll  
Herbology ------------------------------------ Acceptable  
Potions ---------------------------------------- Outstanding  
Transfiguration ------------------------------ Exceeds Expectations

Attached is your course selections sheet for your upcoming term at Hogwarts. You are to fill in the courses you wish to have, and have it sent by post before the date of August _the 16th to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

Yours Truly,

Deputy Headmistress,  
Minerva McGonnagall.

Harry sighed and tossed the letter aside on his bed before walking over to the open window opening to the sky above. Halfway towards the window, Harry spun around so extremely fast that he had to lean against the wall for a split second as to not pass out. Once Harry was feeling able to walk again he stumbled towards his bed and snatched up his O.W.L results.

'Potions' Harry read out to himself 'Outstanding'. Harry read out loud the statement about four times before cracking a huge smile and throwing multiple limbs in the air and miming shouts of surprise and glee. Harry had passed Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, all the subjects he needed to have to get into his advanced class, which would qualify him to be an auror.

Harry quickly grabbed his course selection sheet and ran over to his desk. Sitting down, he picked up his quill and, after dipping it into his open ink bottle, and read aloud as he wrote.

_'Class one – Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Class two – Advanced Charms  
Class three – Advanced Transfiguration  
Class four – Advanced Care of Magical Creatures'_

Harry sighed as he wrote his last choice down

_'Class five – Advanced Potions'_

Harry slid the paper into the sent envelope and sealed it with some wax that was remained on the candle that was on his desk. Harry the took the envelope and held it in front of the owl.

'Dumbledore, ok?'

The owl hooted and tool the envelop in it's mouth as it flew away. Harry sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall. He stuck his hand in between the crevice of the bed and the wall and searched along the floor until his hands touched the cool feeling glasses of a semi full bottle and a cup. Harry picked both of them up and read the label on the bottle.

_ 'Elmer Galandy's  
Fire Whiskey  
Helping you forget "what the bloody hell you did last night" since 356 B.C'_

Harry smirked to himself as looked inside the glass and saw that there were still four or so perfectly shaped ice cubes inside the glass. Harry had learned the spell this summer in a book that a friend and former teacher, Reamus Lupin, taught him. Harry poured a bit of the bronze coloured liquid into the glass. As he leaned against the wall, while on his bed, Harry began to, for the first time since his care-advise meeting with his head of house, Professor McGonagall, think about possible careers once he is done with Hogwarts in two years

'Well' thought Harry aloud, 'the idea of an Auror is still my main focus. But what else could I do…' Harry trailed off thinking about possible ideas. 'I could all ways try turning professional as a seeker. Than again, I could also just set up a table somewhere and sign photographs to people for a galleon a piece' Harry joked to himself. Harry frowned as he thought of how Sirius, his deceased Godfather would have laughed at that. Harry took a big gulp of his drink, downing about half the glass. Harry spent the next hour just sitting on his bed, drinking his drink and thinking of Sirius until, finally, he fell asleep fully clothed for a night of nightmares involving screams, Wizards and a giant archway, with a billowing Veil.


End file.
